Bunnies of Wonderland: First Year at EAH
Crystella and Snowline W. Rabbit Bunnies of Wonderland: First Year at EAH Others from the Bunnies of Wonderland Series *Bunnies of Wonderland: Biography Plot After the poisoning of Wonderland, many Wonderlanders of all ages had to leave their beloved home. That takes us to the story of Snowline and Crystella, transfer students from Wonderland Academy High. New to the normal world, they take on many challenges such as adapting to the new customs and ways of normal, everyday life of not-so-incredibly-crazy students Characters Main *Snowline W. Rabbit(sapphire blue) *Crystella W. Rabbit(teal) *Bunny Ticktock(kind of a main character)(special thanks to Clawdeen Ghoul) Important Minor Characters *Lindsay Lizard *Victoria White *Cody Wolf *Sir Dylan White II *Harry White *Raven Queen *Madeline Hatter Minor Characters *All canons that I haven't mentioned *Holly Dumpty(special thanks to MonsterGirl2002) Chapter One: Welcome to Ever After High It was the first day of a new year at Ever After High, two girls were walking together, suddenly looking cautiously at the big building, as if waiting for it to explode or something. "Snowline, why isn't it moving?" The one with the darker hair asked. "I don't think buildings in this world are supposed to move, Crystella,"the lighter haired one, named Snowline replied to her twin. "Oh, that's weird," "What?" "We don't have to answer a riddle in riddlish to enter," Crystella said, carefully entering the door with her sister, as they had a bad reputation with forgetting to answer doors secured with a riddle. They looked around for a familiar face, suddenly, fellow Wonderlander, Madeline Hatter recognized them and dragged them over to meet her BFFA. "At first I didn't recognize you guys, but those eyes you two've got, nobody can mistake them for someone else's, you hear me? Nobody!" Madeline quickly said. "This is Raven Queen, my BFFA," "Hi," "Hey!" The girls went in for lunch and then the Legacy Day rehearsals began. When it was Crystella's turn, well… "I, Crystella W. Rabbit pledge to, pledge to… follow my… father's,… uh… um I can't do this, yet…, sorry Headmaster Grimm, I'll be ready by Legacy Day, I promise!" Snowline's rehearsal didn't go well either… "I, Snowline W. Rabbit, pledge to, you know…what's it called…erm, I don't really know cause, it's either me, Crystella or Bunny…I can't do this either…yeah…I'll practice and be ready…you know, by Legacy Day, I hope…" "Sorry that I'm late Headmaster…err…Grimm? I think? Pardon me," said a feminine voice, of a white haired girl with two rabbit ears on her head. "That is okay, Miss Ticktock, but please, try to be on time." Headmaster Grimm said, to the girl with the last name of Ticktock. The rehearsals finished and everyone left, shocked that Raven Queen was suggesting to not follow her destiny and then running away, upset that she would have to follow in the footsteps of her devious mother. They returned to their room, half of it was sapphire blue and the other half was teal, divided by a ruby-red carpet with gold lining. There was a knock on the door and the girl who was late for her rehearsal came in. "Hi Bunny," said Crystella "'Sup sis?" Snowline said to her older sister. "Nothing much girls, on the other hand, what's up with you two?" Asked Bunny. "Nothing really, we're just unpacking,"said Crystella. Bunny suddenly became very interested in a rather old photo of the girls and boy, it seemed to be from two years ago, she was staring dreamily at the boy with a dazed expression on her face, she sighed happily, the girls noticed. "You have a crush on Cody, now don't you?" Exclaimed the girls together. "Of course I haven't. And if I did I would go back to my room and confess to Cody, who is my roommate," "Oh, then why don't you?" Asked Crystella. "Because he won't like me, and I already have a boyfriend," "Why don't you dump His Highness Prince Philipus then?" Asked Snowline curiously. "Like I said, Cody only likes me as a friend, Prince Philipus is in love with me, Cody, on the other hand, is not," Bunny replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Chapter Two: The (Partially) Secret Admirer The first few weeks simply flew by, but something kept troubling the girls what their sister said on the first day, ever since they heard this, felt extremely sorry for their older sister, imagine, fighting between a guy that loves her, and she returns the feeling, and a guy's she's in love with, who'm she's known for so long, Cody moved to wonderland when he could barely walk, and they met when they were just itty bitty nursery rhymes, and they've known each other since. Feeling guilty about kind for teasing her, Snowline and Crystella paid Cody a visit at the Castleteria. "'Sup Cody?" Asked Snowline, with a mischievous glint in her otherwise innocent-looking and deceiving eyes. "Nothing, you little troublemaker, now may I ask, what's up with you?" "Just came to ask if we could sit with you," replied Crystella, without even a hint of what the rabbit sisters were about to do. "So Cody, do you like our sister?" "Girls, I'll tell you a wee little secret, which you are not," he said, catching the mischievous look in Snowline's eyes,"supposed to tell anyone, especially Bunny…" Lowering her voice down to a whisper, Snowline said,"Cody we know, we've actually come to tell you a way that you could get her go on a date with you," "Oh really?" "Yes really," said Crystella reassuringly, so that he knew that the rabbit sisters weren't pulling his leg. "So first, you have to be a very romantic secret admirer," began Snowline, "sending her love notes and flowers and carrots and clocks-" "Carrots and clocks?" "She's a rabbit dummy, and she's always in need of new clocks, they always break!" Exclaimed Crystella. "Oh…" "It'll be easy since you're her roommate, to deliver the presents and letters and whatnot,"continued Crystella for Snowline. "What should I send first, hmm, but wait!" "What?" Asked Snowline. "She knows my handwriting as well as her own!" "Well, she doesn't know my other handwriting…" said Snowline. "What other handwriting?" Asked Cody hopefully. "Observe…" Snowline took her pocket watch out of her pocket, and then a folded piece of paper and wrote on it very slowly. It came out as a very formal handwriting completely contrasted from her normal handwriting. "Nice," "So here's what you'll do first…" ---- "Girls! Girls! Look what I've got!" That was Bunny Ticktock, bursting into her little sisters' room a week after the girls' conversation with Cody. Snowline spoke first, it was obvious she would speak first because she had all these years of prank experience, and then deceiving others to get away with it, it was impossible not to look like she had nothing to do with it. "What happened Bunny?" Asked Snowline coolly. "I got a love note! And a clock necklace! I found it on my desk. The note says from "Your Secret Admirer". I can't guess who it is. The note also says "If you want to reply, leave the reply on your desk.", who has access to my room, Cody, no, his handwriting is nothing like this, Prince Philipus, why would he do it, he's my boyfriend, not a big secret, though it is a secret that me, Philipus and you two know,"said Bunny, "thanks to a very certain troublemaker that couldn't keep her little rabbit nose out of my beeswax." She eyed Snowline carefully as she said this. "Well anyways, if that's all, then, bye!" Crystella and Snowline said together. "Okay bye!" Said Bunny, determined to find out this very secret admirer. Crystella and Snowline high-fived each other. Throughout the week presents kept coming in, everything from flowers to clocks to chocolate to carrots to jewelry to love notes, and each time Bunny hexted them, they tried to make the messages as normal and as calm as possible can be. At the end of the second weeks, here's what Snowline hexted Cody: Hey Cody! What is it? R u ready for the big finish? Of course, u? Yep K, meet in ur room 7:00 date 8:00, I'll leave ur room 7:25, get Bunny to arrive and get her dress ready starting 7:30, and then escort her or she'll be late, leave the room at 7:55 U've got this whole thing planned out? Yup Wow I've got the message ready on her table and I bet she'll be bursting in any moment, put away your Mirror Phone K NOW KK mister rushykins Good Cody was right, Bunny came in five minutes later, luckily, Snowline was working on something. "Hey Snowline! Could you design a dress for me, Crystella could you do my hair? The secret admirer asked to meet him at the balcony at 8:00." "Of course, come back 7:30, I'll work on a dress in the meantime." Said Snowline "Of course bunny." Added Crystella. After everyone was ready, bunny went up to balcony and she saw Cody of all people in a suit and tie. "Cody? It was you?" "Yeah, I set it up with your little trouble makers." Cody replied playfully, "Oh, well Cody, don't mention to Philipus, he'll get mad." "Of course, care to dance?" "Why of course!" They started dancing and it continued for a while until… "It's getting late Cody, we've got to got," "Okay," he held out his hand and him and bunny walked to their dorm… Chapter Three: Revenge, or Is It the Other Way Around? "How ''dare you lay your stinking, undeserving mitts on my girl!" That was Prince Philipus, not his usual self, to Cody. "You know?" Asked Cody. Let's have a review on what we just read, The first day, Bunny having a crush on Cody, Cody having a crush on Bunny, sending anonymous notes by the name "Your Secret Admirer", suggested by the rabbit twins, going on a date, and yes walking back from the date, Philipus was walking around looking for Bunny, and when he saw Bunny with Cody, of all people, he hid behind a marble pillar and eavesdropped on their conversation about how fun their date had been. "Of course I know! You think I'd be sitting in my dorm totally normal when Bunny disappeared?" "Well, no, but-" "But nothing! I'm going to confront Bunny about this!" "No!" "You think you can stop me, alone?" "I am a wolf you idiot!" "Still, I'm stronger than you could ever dream of being." "He might not be strong enough to beat you, alone." Cut in Snowline's slightly tomboyish voice, now dripping with sweetness. "You! Where did you come from?" Asked Philipus, his eyes alight with fury. "I came from Wonderland, and so did she," said Snowline, pointing to the opposite side, Crystella was standing, her normally innocent face, now displayed slight anger. With three people; Snowline, Crystella and of course Cody, Philipus was cornered, from right left and in front. The furious face of Philipus now also displayed a little fear. The twins were unstoppable together, and along with a wolf, there was pretty much nothing he could do. "Look here Philipus," began Snowline "I am Prince Philipus," he interrupted. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Cody, carelessly, but in his mind he was confused on what the twins were planning to do. "As I was saying," "Do not say a word about this to Bunny, it would break her heart." continued Crystella for her sister. "Got it?" Asked Snowline her voice stopped dripping sweetness and began to turn into a blazing fire that burned Philipus's ears. "Okay, okay, just stop looking so angry, it burns my eyes." "Good." Cody said, turning around along with the twins. Philipus wasn't giving up that easily, he was still afraid of what the twins said, so he started using a different method of getting back at Cody and the twins. He started pulling pranks, such as a bucket over a door, and pies and etcetera. The twins and Cody knew it, but since it wasn't part of their don't tell bunny or else deal, they couldn't do anything. Crystella came up with a great idea. "Why don't we show Philipus how it's really done, eh Snowline?" "Oh yeah, that's a good idea Crystal." They high fived and winked, then walked off happily to Muse-ic. They explained their plan to Cody after the class, to which he let out a laugh. His Royal Highness Prince Philipus was walking down the halls of Ever After High, whistling happily to himself. Suddenly, a large banana cream pie dropped on his normally neat hair. A large amount of water also dropped on him, followed by flour, turning him into a mass of pale batter. Then mud and shaving cream turned him into a laughing stock. Meanwhile, Cody Crystella and Snowline were in the rabbit twins' room, celebrating over the defeat of Prince Philipus, quite enjoying their evening… Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction